A vehicle may include amenities that allow occupants to face one another during operation of the vehicle. As one example, an autonomous vehicle may be autonomously operated, allowing occupants of the vehicle to ride in the vehicle without monitoring the operation of the vehicle. Specifically, the autonomous vehicle may include seats free to rotate during the operation of the vehicle. This may allow the occupants of the seats to face each other and to interact.
During a vehicle impact, occupants may move in a direction influenced by the momentum of the vehicle. In a frontal vehicle impact, an occupant of a rear seat may move towards an occupant of a front seat, and the occupant of the front seat may impact the front seat and rebound rearwardly toward the occupant of the rear seat. This motion may bring the occupant of the rear seat in contact with the occupant of the front seat.